


Touché

by reidsgenius



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Jughead never went to rh, M/M, OOC characters, Self-Harm, Trigger Warnings, Violence, cheryl and betty are not related, different betty, lots of gays, not canon, not so many murders etc, sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsgenius/pseuds/reidsgenius
Summary: What if Jughead never went to Riverdale High? What if Betty was different? What if Alice left Hal ages ago? What if Cheryl and Betty weren’t related? What if lots of people were gay? What if there was just Jason’s murder?
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fred Andrews/Mary Andrews, Hermione Lodge/Hiram Lodge, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller, Kevin Keller/Moose Mason, Tom Keller/Sierra McCoy, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Touché

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Riverdale and then I needed something to do. I had time and motivation to write but I had zero inspiration, until I read some fanfics and ta-da!
> 
> I never thought about Jarchie as a ship. Not even once while watching the show and I’m kinda shocked bc gay ships are my life, I ship every guy together (not really but anyway)... I love Betty x Jughead in the show but in this fic, not gonna happen. I dived deep into the Jarchie fanfiction world and it inspired me. But, as usual, it did not inspire me to write a oneshot, it inspired me to start a multichaptered fic...
> 
> It’s currently 2:20 am and I will not be held responsible if there will never be chapter two.  
> 

”Did you hear that the Southsiders are coming to our school?” Betty heard her best friend, Kevin ask as they arrived to Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe.

”Yes, I did hear about that. Today, when principal Weatherbee asked me to show them around the school come monday”, Betty explained, waving at their other friends, Archie and Veronica who were already sitting at their standard booth.

”You can’t do that Betty!” Kevin exclaimed just as they sat to the booth opposite of their friends.

”Can’t do what?” Veronica asked, pushing the two extra milkshakes to Betty and Kevin. Vanillas for both of them, as always.

”Weatherbee asked her to show the Southsiders around the school on monday”, Kevin blurted out, making Betty glare at him. Two sets of eyes were immediately on her.

”What? You said no, right?” And: ”I mean, most if not all of them are Serpents, so…”

”So what? They are Serpents, not some criminals. And for the record, I said yes.” Betty answered, sipping her milkshake.

Just as Archie was about to open his mouth to protest, no doubt, the bell on the door rang and Cheryl Blossom AKA Cheryl Bombshell stepped inside with her Vixens, probably looking for some unnecessary drama.

”Hello peasants!” Cheryl greeted Betty and her friends. She looked gorgeous, as usual, with her wavy red hair and chocolate brown eyes, Betty noted.

”What do you want, Cheryl?” Veronica asked, rolling her eyes at Cheryl’s antics.

”Who, me? I’m just here to invite you all to my party, tomorrow at 8pm”, Cheryl told them. ”Oh, and I’m also inviting our new classmates.”

”The Serpents? We’re not -” 

”What Archie here is trying to say, is that we’ll be there, Cheryl”, Betty said, smiling at Cheryl while kicking Archie’s leg under the table.

”Wonderful! I’ll see you then, Betty, other peasants. Toodles”, Cheryl said, waving cheerfully as she left the diner, the Vixens following after her.

”What the hell Betty? We’re not going to the party”, Archie gritted through his teeth.

”I don’t know what your problem is, Arch, but I’m going to that party.” Betty said, standing up and walking outside. Josie and the Pussycats were watching them intensely but at that moment, she didn’t really care.

Betty didn’t feel like going home so she just stayed outside the diner, trying to calm down. She couldn’t understand why Archie was so against the Serpents but she vowed to find out.

She heard the bell on the door ringing, knowing that Veronica had sent Archie over to talk so she turned around and braced herself. Betty and Archie had been friends since forever and she knew that he wouldn’t let this go, and he knew that neither would she.

”Look Betts, I’m sorry but we can’t go to that party”, Archie said when he reached Betty.

”And why not? Why are you so against the Serpents?” Betty asked. She noticed the way her friend’s face changed for a few seconds before it went blank again. She knew there was something.

”They’re a gang, Betty! They’re thugs and who knows how dangerous they can be.” Archie whisper-yelled, grabbing Betty’s arm.

”They are a gang, so what? That is not illegal. And I’m sure that they’re not thugs or any more dangerous that you or I.” Betty tried to reason, wiggling to get out of Archie’s strong grip.

”You can’t know that!” Archie said, his voice was raising and the grip on Betty’s arm was getting stronger.

”Neither can you. Now, let go -”

”Is everything okay here?” Betty heard a voice ask behind her.

”Everything is fine, we don’t need you snakes here”, Archie grunted, making Betty turn around to see a black haired guy with a Serpent jacket standing further away. There were maybe ten other Serpents behind him.

”I was just asking, she doesn’t look like she’s being held willingly, that’s all.” The guy said. Betty noticed that his voice was soothing.

While Archie was angrily staring at the Serpents, Betty ripped herself out of the redhead’s grip. The Serpents seemed less dangerous at the moment than Archie did, not that she would tell that to his friend right now.

”Everything is fine, thank you. Archie was just leaving”, Betty said, pointing the last words to Archie.

”I’m not leaving you here, Betty”, Archie said, glaring at the Serpents behing Betty.

”Go back inside, now, Archie. Or I’ll tell Fred about the shit you’ve pulled tonight.” Betty threatened. She knew that Mr. Andrews would be on her side if she decided to tell him.

Archie glared at her angrily but turned around and stormed off back to the diner where Betty could see Veronica and Kevin staring out of the window.

”Sorry about that”, Betty said to the guy, just realizing that he must be the leader of the Serpents.

”It’s fine. You’re Elizabeth Smith, right?” The must-be-leader asked.

”That’s me. Most people call me Betty though”, She told him, already having a hunch that he wouldn’t fit into the ”most”-box.

”I like Elizabeth.” He answered, confirming Betty’s hunch.

”Fine then. You must be Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.” She said with a grin on her face, she had known the second he had gotten her last name correct.

”That I am. Most people call me Jughead though”, He said, grinning back.

”Oh, but I like Forsythe.” She told him, and it wasn’t even a lie. She really did like his name.

”Touché”, Forsythe said, streching his hand out for a handshake. 

Betty took the hand, feeling like she was being understood. Forsythe understood her, he was so much like Betty that it seemed a bit too good to be true. She could only hope that he would stay.

”It was nice to meet you, Elizabeth”, Forsythe said, shaking her hand. The handshake was gentle but strong at the same time.

”Likewise, Forsythe.” Betty answered, taking her hand back.

Betty nodded to the other Serpents behind Forsythe when she walked past them. She didn’t want to be interrogated just yet so instead of going back to Pop’s, she decided to walk home.

At least she would get to think on the way home.


End file.
